


Remember

by orphan_account



Series: Evil [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Insane Minerva Mcgonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 3 of the Evil series





	Remember

Minerva remembers the night he died.

It was the worst night of her of her life.

She had followed The Dark Lord for so long.

And now he was gone.

The man she had loved was dead.

She had looked in the mirror and saw her reflection.

She was crying.

She laughed and smashed the mirror.

She grabbed her wand and smiled.

She transformed into a cat.

And was off to find some people to torture.

Not for her.

But for him.


End file.
